Sweet Things
by demondog-alchemist
Summary: my first sasunaru oneshot. i think it's cute, and i hope you all do.


Sasuke sighed, walking down the street to his best friend Naruto's house. A lot of people don't think Naruto and Sasuke are friends at all, and in fact they both swear they're not, but there doesn't seem to be any other word to use. The raven-haired ninja turned the corner slowly, walking up to the other boy's door and knocking on it slowly, with just barely enough force to be heard by the blue-eyed nin. The door burst open in a bright orange blur, and Naruto was standing there, beaming at his–for lack of a better word-friend.

"God Sasuke, what took you so long?! I thought you forgot!" he said, rolling on the balls of his feet. The Uchiha boy rolled his eyes.

"An Uchiha never forgets a promise, dobe." He said, turning and walking the other way. Naruto hurried to catch up.

"Wait up, Sasuke teme! Are you trying to leave me behind?!" he frowned, looking at the other boy. He turned around to look at Naruto dryly, the summer sun shining off his raven hair.

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing. I came all the way over to your house and called you out here so I could walk away." He said, his voice dripping sarcasm. Naruto pouted, walking in front of him.

"You don't even know where you're going, Sasuke teme. I bet you've never even been there!"

"No, I can't say I spend my free time looking for places like this." He said, trying to get back in front of the loud blonde boy. He didn't like following people, but Naruto wouldn't let him pass.

"Well, you should. Maybe if you did, you wouldn't be so E.M.O." he said, spelling out the last word as if Sasuke was a small child and it was a word he wasn't allowed to hear. It made his skin crawl.

"Naruto, I'm not fiv-." He said, being cut off by Naruto's exited yell.

"THERE IT IS, SASUKE!" he screamed, running up to a small cart next to the road. A small woman was inside, selling popsicles in every shade of every color. Naruto ran up to her, tugging on Sasuke's arm in anticipation. "C'mon, you said you'd buy me whatever I wanted!" he said excitedly, looking at all the different colors. The raven-haired boy nodded quietly, pulling his wallet out of his kaki shorts.

"Which one do you want, dobe?" he asked, looking at the exited blonde. He looked too excited to choose.

"I can't decide! You pick, Sasuke!" he said. Sasuke looked taken aback.

"Naruto, you're not going to like anything I choose…" he said, looking at all the different flavors. Naruto wouldn't stop giving him that stare, so he finally nodded, pointing to a bright red one. Naruto nodded quickly to the woman.

"Two red popsicles, please!" he said, earning him a look from Sasuke as the woman handed them to him.

"Two?" he asked slowly, handing the woman her money. Naruto nodded, turning from the cart and walking away. Sasuke followed him, frowning.

"One for me and one for you!" he grinned, handing the bewildered boy his popsicle. He looked at it.

"Naruto, you know I don't like sweet things…" he said, as it began to drip on the ground. Naruto pouted at him.

"Aw, just lick it once, Sasuke. It's really good!" he said, taking an unnecessarily long slurp on his own. Sasuke blushed, taking a small lick on his. Naruto smiled, finishing off his own. "See? Isn't it good, Sasuke?" actually, Sasuke didn't like the taste of the red popsicle. It tasted like a rotten tomato.

"no, Naruto dobe. I told you, I don't like sweets." He said, pushing the popsicle up to his friend's lips. Naruto looked at him for a second before chomping lightly on the tip of the onyx-eyed boy's popsicle. Sasuke looked at him for a second as he slurped lightly on his popsicle, blushing bright red. They were both silent while Naruto finished off his second treat, until Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Naruto…?" he asked quietly, as his friend looked at him.

"Uh-huh?" he asked, for once not talking too much.

"I think there's _one_ sweet thing I do like." He said. Naruto looked at him.

"what's that, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke answered his friend's question with a quick kiss on the lips, smiling as he tasted the popsicle on his mouth.

"You." He whispered as he let go.


End file.
